


Connection

by paynesgrey



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Echo is special to Boyd.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "stripped" theme at [](http://dollhouse100.livejournal.com/profile)[dollhouse100](http://dollhouse100.livejournal.com/)

He brushed a hand over her hair and tucked a strand behind her ear. Despite what they went through today, a Handler and an Active caught up in an Engagement that went awry, they were still alive, and he could still depend on her.

There was a reason Echo was special. Boyd smiled and she looked up into his eyes. She belonged to him, and deep inside of her skull, he knew that when they stripped away her memories, she would always feel connected to him. The Tech couldn't take that away.

"Are you ready for your Treatment?" he asked her.

She nodded, and he pondered his deep feelings for this woman. He wished that he had a few more minutes with her, so he could express his feelings and create a quick memory that could just be taken away.

But he couldn't. Echo would retain it, somehow. He ruffled her hair, and as he sighed, she leaned forward and shaped herself against his chest. He smiled widely - pleased, and he swung his arm around to pull her into an embrace.

For Boyd, this was enough for now.  



End file.
